


Wrecked (Part 4)

by rockhoochie



Series: Wrecked [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Embedded Images, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: The wreckage continues...





	Wrecked (Part 4)

**Author's Note:**

> **NSFW**  
> Contains graphic porn gifs* (*Not mine, credit to the creators.)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

His biceps flexed and strained as he held himself above you. He tilted his head back, eyes clamped shut and teeth bared as he hissed in a long breath. You gazed at the taut flesh of his neck, relishing every little noise he made while you pumped his cock in your hand. 

Christ, he was perfect - you’d never get over how perfect he was. And he was beautiful, especially when he was desperate. It had been all about you so far, what he could do and give to you...but now you needed to give, feel him writhe beneath you, hear your name tumble from his lips because of you, watch as his expression twisted in ecstasy when he finally let go.

You released him from your grip, sliding out from underneath him and raising yourself to your knees. He mimicked your position, his bright green eyes now dark with need. A jolt of rapacity shot through you as you pushed him back with a grunt, his back bouncing against the mattress as you straddled his hips.

Your hands wandered from his waist to his chest, your eyes chasing your fingers to marvel at the firm, muscled body beneath you. His rigid cock twitched against his stomach when you brushed your thumbs over his nipples, drawing a quiet moan from him that painted a soft grin across your face.

Dean arched into your touch, his breaths becoming short and heavy as you ran your fingernails along his body. Leaning down, your mouth grazed against the scruff on his cheeks. You peppered kisses along his jaw, under his chin and down his sternum, stopping to dart your tongue around each nipple and tease the other with your fingers.

“Y/N…please...” he moaned, hips rising to try and catch some friction. Your mouth continued on a lazy, nonchalant trail as you kissed and licked your way downward, delighting in the flavor of his hot skin.

Dean propped himself up on his elbows, his heavy-lidded eyes meeting yours when you flicked your tongue along the tip of his cock. He was dripping with precome, which you greedily licked up as you settled between his firm thighs.

“I'm gonna ride this gorgeous dick so fucking hard, Dean...” you purred, gently holding his length in your fingers, barely sucking the crown between your lips. “make you come deep inside me.... squeeze every fucking drop out of you...” 

Your moan echoed his when you took him completely into your mouth, letting him hit the back the back of your throat. You bobbed up and down a few more times, whimpering at the taste of yourself on him, humming as you felt his body tighten with restraint.

Releasing him with a wet smack of your lips, you slinked over his body, lining him up at your entrance.

“Wanna feel it dripping out of me…” You sank down on him slowly, taking him in inch by inch. “Then I'm gonna lick your cock clean.”

Dean groaned loudly when you slammed down, taking everything he had, and began rocking your hips. He let you take control, his arms stretched out to the sides as you steadied yourself above him.

You began rolling your hips as fast as you could, fucking him at a wild pace. The angle afforded you beat after beat against your sweet spot, the sensation magnified when you deliberately clenched your walls around him and dragged your overworked clit along his pubic bone. 

Dean was breathing hard and fast, his brow furrowing as euphoria began to rush through him. Heat enveloped the two of you, the air in the room thick with the smell of sex and the wet sound of your bodies smacking against one another's.

“Come for me, baby,” you whispered, feeling yourself falling into the throes of pleasure as you anticipated his release.

Dean's had fell back against the bed. “Y/N...Y/N, gonna come..fuck!”

His warmth coating your womb pushed you over right along with him, his name tearing from your throat as you sailed through your highs together. You forced yourself to still as his movements began to stutter and slow, allowing him pump everything he had into you.

Gingerly, you lifted yourself off of him, placing a quick kiss on his parted lips as his come trickled out of you. Craving his taste, you lowered yourself between his legs,  gently lapping up his spendings.

When it became too much for him, you pulled yourself up and lay next to him on your side, draping one arm across his chest.

He turned to you, staring at you with drowsy but contented eyes, a million emotions hiding beneath them.

“Shower?” he asked, giving you a lazy, satisfied smile that had only your name written on it before capturing your lips with a soft, loving kiss.

Returning the smile, you ran your finger down his freckle-dusted nose. “Definitely.”

You pushed yourselves off the bed, each of you slipping into your bathrobes, and started down the winding hallway. About halfway there, you noticed Dean was lagging behind.

“Enjoying the view?” you teased, peering at him over your shoulder and shaking your hips.

He stopped, tilting his head to the side. “Actually, no. Not one bit.”

You pivoted, the look of confusion on your face making his break out in a wicked grin. Before you knew it, you were squealing as Dean lifted you up and slung you over his shoulder, carrying you the rest of the way, setting you down once you were in the shower.room.

“So what exactly were you not enjoying about staring at my ass, Winchester?” you asked.

Dean kicked the door shut, then tugged at the tie of your robe and shoved the fabric off of you.

“Well,” he winked, quickly removing his own robe, “I couldn't help but notice that you're still walking straight.”

 

_**To be continued...** _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rockhoochie)


End file.
